


7.Bridge

by Hetalia1912



Series: BTS 64 Challenge [7]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, CEO Kim Seokjin | Jin, Famous Kim Namjoon | RM, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jackson Wang-centric, Kid Seungmin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Rich Kim Namjoon | RM, Rich Kim Seokjin | Jin, Seungmin is Namjin's son, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Jackson, depressed jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: BTS 64 Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460569





	7.Bridge

**6:50 PM**

_It's almost sundown._

Jackson hadn't even realized that it had gotten that late.He'd been standing on the bridge,looking over the edge,into the dark water below,wondering whether or not he should do what he came there to do.

And he felt like he finally knew the answer.Jackson was going to do it.


End file.
